


The Witcher: Gift Art

by MaskoftheRay



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Nobility, Art, Bathing/Washing, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Casual Jaskier | Dandelion, Crack, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Digital Art, Dolls, Epic Battles, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen monster fucking, Gift Art, Humor, Inspired by Fanfiction, Jaskier in Drag, M/M, May contain spoilers, Merpeople, Mobile Unfriendly, Monster-hunting is messy, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Necromancy, Old School Vampires, Other, Skeletons, Skulls and bones, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sweatpants and sweatshirts, Vampires, Video Game Mechanics, looting, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskoftheRay/pseuds/MaskoftheRay
Summary: I decided to compile all the fan art I’ve done for various people in one spot so that they’re easier to find. Each one is for a different person, and I may add more if I draw more art.May contain spoilers!
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 46
Kudos: 76
Collections: Fantasy Fanart: SFW and NSFW





	1. Dragskier (pt. 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [byronicmusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byronicmusings/gifts), [pukingflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukingflowers/gifts), [hazy_daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazy_daisy/gifts), [BurningMattress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningMattress/gifts), [LemmingDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemmingDancer/gifts), [dls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/gifts), [for_t2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/gifts), [Stressedspidergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressedspidergirl/gifts), [galactic_roses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_roses/gifts), [KittsFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/gifts), [troubadore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubadore/gifts), [round_robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/gifts), [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for Meli+Dandelion, who first got me interested in the idea of Jaskier with long hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The head and torso version.

  



	2. Dragskier (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full-body version of “Dragskier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still for Meli+Dandelion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t draw musical instruments to save my life, so the lute is sourced from [here](https://www.metmuseum.org/art/collection/search/500554).


	3. Jaskier and Geralt switch bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Chapter 62 of the AMAZING fic, [No Filter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283896/chapters/53218687), by pukingflowers. Go read it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [pukingflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukingflowers).

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you’ve seen this already, but hopefully you still like it.


	4. Siren Jaskier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the wonderful fic, [like the slumber that creeps to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750810/chapters/54362341), by hazy_daizy. If you like Creature!Jaskier and moral dubiousness, you should read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [hazy_daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazy_daisy/pseuds/hazy_daisy).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you’ve seen this already, but hopefully you enjoy it still :).


	5. Djinn Jaskier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the really fun fic, [Oh, So One of Those Djinny Djinn Djinns? Like a Genie?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368454/chapters/53440114), by BurningMattress. Another intersting Creature!Jaskier fic, but this one has magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [BurningMattress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningMattress/pseuds/BurningMattress).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though you have seen this already, I hope you like it still.


	6. Geralt’s looting problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Chapter 6 of the absolutely and utterly **hilarious** fic, [My Witcher Isn’t Working, Can I Get a Refund?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142819/chapters/58131382), by byronicmusings. It is an excellent— and _totally serious_ — examination of video game mechanics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [byronicmusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byronicmusings/pseuds/byronicmusings). 
> 
> I did a mix of TV!Geralt and Game!Jaskier | Dandelion to pay homage to your games-oriented fic. Hope you like it!


	7. Geralt of Rivia— portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not _exactly_ based on the fic itself, but since [Hear me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469123/chapters/59055187), by LemmingDancer, is pretty Geralt-centric— and involves Kaer Morhen— I thought that a ‘portrait’ of Geralt would suit it. If you enjoy a good and angsty Geralt!whump story, with a side of Jaskier trying his best (but failing), this one’s for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [LemmingDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemmingDancer/pseuds/LemmingDancer); I hope you like it :).


	8. Jaskier in the grocery store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Chapter 11 (and partly 12) of the _sweetest_ and most enchanting modern-AU _Witcher_ fic I have EVER had the pleasure of reading, [Give Me Nothing, Give Me You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330357/chapters/53615884), by dls. Seriously, I have read a lot of fics, and this is 100% the purest one out there; featuring Teacher!Jaskier and Dad!Geralt with a heavy dose of Young!Ciri goodness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [dls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls); your wonderful fic has been the boost of positivity I needed to get through these hectic, hectic times. I hope you enjoy this :).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew this scene because there’s something so charming about seeing Jaskier in an utterly mundane, casual setting, looking very casual himself— it’s so different from how I usually see him depicted, or perceive him myself.


	9. Renfri of Creyden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on for_t2’s very interesting and bittersweet fic, [Lessons From a Dead Princess to a Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121428), in which Renfri meets Ciri, and Dara, and helps out Cintra’s young princess— with a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for [for_t2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2); thanks for providing some interesting and unique Renfri content— hope you like this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote in the art is from the fic. 
> 
> For this piece, I used several references, and did some photo manipulations. Sources here: 
> 
> [image of Renfri (and Geralt, originally)](https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-c5abcba61f1b8bc8f49220234d2ba7af)
> 
> [cervical vertebra](https://embed.widencdn.net/img/veritas/ggicqiv9e9/1200x630px/Adult-Cervical-Spine-anatomy-overview.png?u=at8tiu&use=d502n&k=c)
> 
> [human skull](https://previews.123rf.com/images/worac/worac1502/worac150200071/36850376-human-skull-on-isolated-white-background-side-view.jpg).


	10. The Aftermath of a Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is based off of pukingflowers’ awesome fic, [No Filter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283896/chapters/53218687). This time the inspiration is from Chapters 29 & 30.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [pukingflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukingflowers/pseuds/pukingflowers) (again) because I’ve really enjoyed our conversations, and your fic has given me something interesting to do during quarantine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did Annika justice— I had to go _waaayy_ back to find a physical description of her (all I remembered was that she’s blonde). Also, I’m probably taking a lot of liberties with Lord Jannick’s castle/fortress/house (and his household colors), but this is what I pictured. 
> 
> Hope you like it <3 !


	11. G-E-R-A-L-T  D-O-L-L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Chapter 11 of the super thoughtful, sweet, bitter, happy, soft, _emotional_ fic, [Tell me It's Okay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361375/chapters/62729755), by Stressedspidergirl. If you like to see characters actually working through their trauma (with the help of loved ones) and growing, this fic is for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Stressedspidergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressedspidergirl/pseuds/Stressedspidergirl), because your fic gave me a lot to think about and I really enjoyed our conversations. Hope you like this!


	12. Count Emiel Regis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really, _really_ love all things vampire— especially old-school vampires. So I was delighted and charmed by galactic_roses’ fic, [A *Taste* of Medieval Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356558/chapters/48271147), which features old school vampire Regis, and Knight Geralt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [galactic_roses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_roses/profile), because we don’t have enough quality Geralt/Regis content, and your story was wonderful. Hope you like it!


	13. An Ichor-y Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the charming slice-of-life fic, [“I’m not doing that again.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902876) by KittsFics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [KittsFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics), I just really liked the image of a pouty, ichor-stained Geralt sitting in a tub. Hope you enjoy it!


	14. Dream-eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the lovely, unique, and adorable creature!Jaskier fic, [when we all fall asleep, we come to you](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SoftGeralt_WarmGeralt_Little_Ball_of_AngstGeralt/works/25759279) by troubadore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [troubadore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubadore/pseuds/troubadore), I really liked your take on creature!Jaskier, and of course dadralt. Hope you like this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier’s speech is a line from the fic. I also took a few liberties with this scene so as not to make Jaskier look _completely_ menacing. Hopefully I succeeded.


	15. Like what you sea, Geralt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the wonderful, amazing, soft, sexy creature!Jaskier fic, [Landfall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088048/chapters/57977449) by round_robin. If you want to see Geralt using his words (well) and actually being appropriately communicative, brotherly shenanigans, light-hearted fluff and sexy times, this fic is for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [round_robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin). I hope you like it, I tried to be true to the way you described Jaskier in his Triton/part-Nereid/merperson form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously. Go read this fic, it’s so good.


	16. Casper The Not-So-Friendly Archaeologist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, it’s ANOTHER piece of fan art for pukingflowers’ fic, _No Filter_. But it really is that good! This time I drew Casper, the new OC addition to the ~~hansa~~ group for the third and last arc of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For pukingflowers. Happy holidays! I hope you enjoy this rendition of Casper; I was inspired by the latest chapter where we get some major character development for him ;).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a blend of digital art, and a neat tool called morphthing which allows you to blend faces together— just a warning, you _will_ lose hours on the site, and find yourself going down a rabbit hole after wondering, “What **would** these two people look like blended together?” Face references for Casper: Orlando Bloom, David Tennant, Mads Mikkelsen, and Eamon Farren. Otherwise I based Casper’s appearance on the description of him given in Chapter 76.


	17. The Harlequin Land ‘Sqvid’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the utterly hilarious and creative fic, [True Facts About the Harlequin Land Squid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637862) by Basingstoke. Seriously, it’s a riot. Never knew I needed gen monster fucking until now. But I did... and you do too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke) because I really needed a laugh this year, and thoroughly enjoyed your fic both times I read it! Hope you like this little piece I did for your story.

  



End file.
